Kisseu
by chwcowoo
Summary: [SEVENTEEN] Ketika seorang Jeon Wonwoo mengalami hari yang menyebalkan. Semua ini ulah teman-teman segrupnya. Dia bersumpah, akan memberi balasan nantinya. Terutama untuk … [BL! Seungcheol x Wonwoo] rate T-M
_Ketika seorang Jeon Wonwoo mengalami hari yang menyebalkan. Semua ini ulah teman-teman segrupnya. Dia bersumpah, akan memberi balasan nantinya. Terutama untuk …_

Author : chw

Cast : Jeon Wonwoo , Choi Seungcheol, Kim Mingyu, Other Seventeen member

Rated : T - M

 **[a/n] ini tanpa di edit, typo berhamburan'-'**

 ** _svtchw present_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **"** **Kisseu "**

Wonwoo masih tertidur pulas diranjangnya. Ia benar-benar lelah. Semalam mereka latihan hingga larut malam. _Persetan dengan comeback_.

Dinginnya kota Seoul pagi ini membuat tubuh kurus Wonwoo sedikit menggigil. Ditariknya selimut tebal hingga menutupi seperempat wajah emo-nya. Mata sipitnya yang tajam terlelap dalam ketenangan. Begitu manis. Ternyata Wonwoo yang galak dan cuek bisa juga terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Meskipun hanya ketika ia tidur saja.

Diluar kamar Wonwoo,member yang lainnya sedang sibuk membersihkan dorm. Mereka merutuk Wonwoo yang tidak bisa dibangunkan. Harusnya hari ini tugas Wonwoo mencuci piring. Tapi malah dilimpahka ke adik-adiknya.

"Yak! Kemana Wonwoo hyung!"teriak Mingyu dengan nada kesal. Tentu saja. Gara-gara Wonwoo ia harus mencuci piring yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit.

Ting!

Seperti ada lampu yang menyala diatas kepalanya. Mingyu mendapat ide untuk menghukum hyung manisnya itu. Minggyu segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dan menghampiri member yang lain. Dilirknya pintu kamar Wonwoo yang sedikit terbuka. Lelaki itu masih nyaman didalam selimutnya. Padahal sekarang sudah pukul 9 lebih 13 menit.

"Member-deul!"panggil Mingyu. Semuanya menghentikan kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan. Melirik Mingyu sebentar ,lalu kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda.

"YAK! Kalian mengabaikan ku!" kesal Mingyu

"ada apa Mingyu-ya?" itu Jeonghan.

"oh hyung. Hanya kau yang mendengarku" Mingyu memasang wajah yang menurut Dino menjijikkan.

"kurasa Wonwoo hyung harus dihukum!" lanjutnya lagi.

"aku setuju! Kita sama-sama lelah tapi ia bersantai didalam mimpinya dan kita membersihkan dorm" protes Seungkwan.

"aku juga setuju hyung!" ucap Dino.

Mingyu melirik sang leader, Sengcheol, meminta persetujuan dari yang tertua.

"bagaimana hyung?" tanya Mingyu

"kenapa kita harus menghukumnya? Mungkin dia memang benar-benar kelelahan" Seungcheol membela.

"ini masalah solidaritas , hyung." Ucap Hoshi.

Mingyu berjalan mendekati Seungcheol-hyung nya itu. Ia sedikit menunduk membisikan rencana nya. Seungcheol tersenyum. "baiklah , lakukan sekuka kalian. Tapi jangan berlebihan. Aku akan memperhatikan kalian" ujar Seungcheol setelahnya.

Entah apa yang dibisikkan Mingyu hingga membuat sang leader menyetujui rencana 'mari-menghukum-Jeon-Wonwoo'

.

.

Pukul 9.50. Wonwoo mendesah ringan. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya. Mengusap wajah nya lalu menguap. Ia melirik jam dinding dihadapannya.

"astaga! Aku kesiangan" paniknya. Ia segera turun dari ranjangnya. Baru saja ingin membuka pintu, Minghao, adik polosnya masuk.

"oh hyung. Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya.

"eum Hao. Baru saja." Ucap Wonwoo.

Minghao menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan mendekati Wonwoo. Wonwoo jadi heran , tak biasanya adiknya ini mau dekat-dekat dengannya. Minghao pernah bilang " _Wonwoo hyung terlalu tak mau jadi kedinginan jika dekat-dekat dengannya"_ ckck.

"wae?" Tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"Mingyu bilang, aku harus melakukan ini"ucap Minghao polos.

"melakukan apa?" sedikit panik tapi masih dengan wajah datarnya.

CUP.

Satu kecupan mendarat disudut bibirnya. Wonwoo terdiam. Apa barusan. Minghao menciumnya?

"mian hyung"ucap Minghao lalu pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo setelahnya. Terdengar pelan tapi menurut Wonwoo tulus. akan menahan -nya ini polos. Jadi yangharus disalahkan adalah Mingyu.

"sial, dimana tuan Kim bodoh itu"

Wonwoo keluar dengan perasaan yang menggebu. Ia ingin sesegera mungkin membunuh Kim-sialan-Mingyu. Adik paling menyebalkannya itu.

Dorm sudah tampak bersih. Wonwoo jadi tidak enak hati dengan member yang lain. Tapi ia segera melenyapkan rasa bersalah itu ketika ia teringat akan sosok Mingyu.

Ia tidak melihat sosok tiang itu. _Kemana dia_ batin Wonwoo.

"Dino-ya!" panggil Wonwoo. Dino sedang duduk didepan televisi. Ia sedang menyiapkan peralatan PS-nya.

"Waeyo hyung?" Dino bertanya sambil mencari sesuatu.

"dimana Mingyu?" Tanya Wonwoo

"kulihat tadi ia bersama Seungcheol dan Jeonghan hyung keluar, ke supermarket sih kalau tidak salah"jelas Dino.

Wonwoo mengangguk , dalam hati ia merutuk.

"apa yang kau cari Dino-ya?"sedikit risih melihat Dino yang mengobrak-abrik meja tv. Wajah Dino tampak frustasi. "Hyung!"seru Dino.

Wonwoo mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"hyung lihat stik PS ku?" Tanya Dino. Ia benar-benar panic.

"aku bisa dimarahi Jun hyung kalau stik itu hilang" sambungnya lagi.

Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya. Matanya menyipit. Saat melihat sesuatu yang asing diatas rak buku. Wonwoo berjalan mendekati rak buku. Dan mengambil barang asing tersebut. Benar saja , itu stik PS yang Dino cari.

"ah ,terimakasih Wo _nie_ hyung"ucap Dino semangat sambil memeluk tubuh kurus Wonwoo sekilas.

"sebagai rasa terimakasihku, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah"

"hadiah?" Tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"menunduk lah hyung" ucap Dino. Wonwoo pun menunduk , menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Dino.

Dino tersenyum.

CUP.

Lagi. Wonwoo mendapat satu kecupan dipipinya. Ada apalagi ini. Pasti ulah Kim-sialan-Mingyu.

Sedatar-datarnya Wonwoo. Secuek-cueknya Wonwoo. Ia paling tidak bisa memarahi adik-adiknya. Kecuali jika mereka benar-benar bersalah. Tapi untuk masalah ini ,yang sesungguhnya bersalah kan Kim Mingyu. Dan sifat 'tidak-bisa-memarahi-adik'-nya Wonwoo, Mingyu mendapatkan perlakuan khusus. Mau kesalahan besar ataupun kecil , yang terpenting adalah Mingyu selalu salah.

Wonwoo menahan amarahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk ke kamar Mingyu. Ia akan mencari sesuatu untuk membalas perbuatan Mingyu. Dibukanya pintu kamar bercat putih itu, dilihatnya Hansol yang sedang berganti pakaian. Abs-nya yang baru terbentuk tampak begitu menarik dimata Wonwoo.

"ada yang kau cari hyung?" Tanya Hasol.

"eum, mencari beberapa barang"ucap Wonwoo.

"dikamar Mingyu hyung?"Tanya Hansol lagi.

"memangnya ini kamar siapa?"ucap Wonwoo sarkastik.

Wonwoo sibuk mencari sesuatu yang akan ia jadikan barang untuk balas dendam. Tapi , tanpa Wonwoo sadari seriangaian tercetak di wajah blaster Hansol. Decitan pintu terdengar, _sial pintunya ditutup_. Wonwoo menatap Hansol tajam. Tatapan nya seolah berkata kau-mau-apa-hah.

"yak! Wonwoo hyung" panggil masih menatapnya dengan tajam.

"kalau bukan karena kau sudah punya kekasih, mungkin aku akan melakukan ini beberapa kali."Hansol terus berjalan menyudutkan Wonwoo.

"jujur saja itu punya tubuh yang bagus. Matamu juga bisa menghipnotisku" Wonwoo terpaksa berhenti karena punggungnya sudah membentur lemari. _Sialan_ umpatnya.

"apa lagi , bibirmu. Ranum dan tampak manis"Hansol yang berhasil memojokkan Wonwoo mengusap bibr Wonwoo seduktif.

"tapi , kini. Aku sudah dapat izin. Meskipun sekali. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Terimakasih Mingyu-hyung"Hansol mempersempit jarak keduanya. Wonwoo menyilangkan tangan didepan dada berusaha untuk menolak perlakuan adiknya yang mirip DiCaprio ini.

Hansol mencengkram kedua tangan Wonwoo dengan tangan kirinya. Persetan dengan tubuh kurus ini,Wonwoo tak bisa memberontak. Tangan Hansol yang lainnya ia gunakan untuk memegang tengkuk Wonwoo. Mengelusnya sebentar sebelum ia menarik Wonwoo dan mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir Wonwoo. Wonwoo merapat bibirnya erat. Ia berusaha memberontak. Tapi Hansol terus saja menuntut ciuman balasan dari Wonwoo. Hey , Wonwoo punya seseorang untuk ia jaga perasaannya. Tapi ia malah mendapatkan ciuman berkali-kali.

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menyakiti adik-adiknya kecuali Kim-sialan-Mingyu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Wonwoo mengangkat kaki kanan nya kuat, hingga ujung lututnya menyentuh selangkangan Hansol. Ditendang dibagian itu tuh rasanya _ugh_ hampir mati. Hansol merunduk , memegang selangkangannya , dan merintih " _it's pretty hurt hyung"_ Hansol memang begitu. Ia akan mengeluarkan bahasa ibunya jika mendapat penyiksaan. Ckck. Sementara Wonwoo langsung keluar dari kamar itu tanpa mempedulikan rintihan kesakitan Hansol.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan dengan kesal. Ia duduk menghampiri Joshua yang sedang memainkan gitar nya di sofa disudut ruangan tak jauh dari tempat Dino dan Jun bermain PS. Joshua adalah pria yang baik. Dan sebenarnya Wonwoo dulu sangat mengagumi pria ini. Benar-benar sangat memuja Joshua. Tapi , yah , manusia kan bisa berubah-ubah.

Wonwoo menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa, menengadahkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata. Ia berpikir. Kenapa hari ini adik-adiknya menyebalkan. Mau saja disuruh-suruh Kim-sialan-Mingyu.

"hey, kau kenapa Won _ie_. ?"Tanya Joshua.

"hyung, apa kau tau apa yang direncanakan Mingyu?" bukannya menjawab Wonwoo malah melempar pertanyaan kembali.

"memangnya kenapa Mingyu?" Tanya Joshua lagi.

" minghao bilang, Mingyu menyuruhnya untuk menciumku. Dino juga melakukannya. Dan lebih parah lagi Hansol. Dasar Mingyu. Bisa nya Cuma mencemari otak orang saja" protes Wonwoo sambil memeluk bantal sofa dan _ugh_ dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lihatlah , wajah datar itu tampak begitu menggemaskan ketika sedang merajuk.

Joshua yang gemas menghentikan aktivitas bermain gitarnya. Lalu menyampingkan tubuhnya, menatap Wonwoo intens. Wonwoo bergidik. Dilihatnya hyung yang sedang memperhatikannya. "apa yang kau lihat hyung!". Sumpah , Wonwoo jadi trauma dengan sikap teman-teman segrupnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Joshua meraih dagu Wonwoo. Menarik wajahnya lalu menempelkan bibir Wonwoo tepat diatas bibirnya. Menyesap nikmat bibir yang baru pertama kali dicobanya itu. _Manis_ batin Joshua. Joshua memejamkan matanya. Terlalu menikmati bibir pria emo dihadapannya ini. Sementara Wonwoo , ia terdiam. Jujur saja sebenarnya ia terbuai, dan sedikit bawa perasaan. Bagaimanapun , dahulu Wonwoo sempat menyukai Joshua hyungnya. Wonwoo masih belum bisa merespon apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang, sampai ia teringat akan sosok Kim-sialan-Mingyu. Wonwoo mendorong tubuh Joshua. Hampir saja pria _gentleman_ itu terjungkal.

"sialan, kau juga disuruh Mingyu ya hyung!?" Wonwoo tampak marah. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi. Wonwoo berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

" _aku akan membunuhmu Kim Mingyu_ "

BRAK!

Membanting pintu. Teman-temannya terkejut. Ia tak menyangka Wonwoo akan semarah ini. Dino khawatir. Hansol yang tadi masih dikamar langsung keluar. Jun mem- _pause_ permainan mereka. Sedangkan Joshua terlihat tenang, namun sebenarnya ia juga khawatir dan merasa bersalah. Joshua yakin, ia melihat dengan jelas air mata Wonwoo. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia yang paling tua disini, harusnya ia tau apa yangharus dia lakukan untuk menenangkan Wonwoo.

Minghao keluar dari kamar mandi, ia tidak tau apa-apa. Mana mungkin Joshua menyuruh pria polos itu untuk membujuk Wonwoo. Hansol? Tidak, tidak. Barusan Wonwoo bilang Hansol melakukan hal yang berlebihan. Dino? Oh lihatlah. Dino yang paling khawatir saat ini, ia tak pernah melihat hyung emonya itu marah. Sedangkan Jun, ia sudah melambaikan tangan tanda menyerah.

Disaat seperti ini para _moodmaker_ sedang tidak ada didorm. Setidaknya mereka bisa mencairkan suasana tegang nan dingin ini.

Ceklek, pintu dorm terbuka. Kebetulan sekali. Mingyu dan Jeonghan datang.

"dimana seungcheol?" Tanya Joshua.

"ada dilobi, manager mengajaknya berbicara sebentar"jawab Jeonghan.

"Yak! Mingyu" seru Joshua.

"Wonwoo sedang marah dikamarnya. Dan dia juga menangis. Ini semua karena ide gilamu. Cepat pergi minta maaf. Sebelum dia benar-benar membunuhmu" ucap Joshua lagi.

Keringat Mingyu mengalir deras. Kemana Seungcheol-hyung, ia juga harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah memberi lampu hijau untuk idenya menghukum Wonwoo. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Wonwoo saat bertengkar dengan Seungcheol. Wonwoo hampir menghancur kan dorm. Bagaimana nasibnya nanti.

.

.

Wonwoo memiringkan badannya di ranjang. Ia menutup wajah nya dengan bantal. Sedari tadi ia terus mengumpat _sialan sialan sialan_. Air mata Wonwoo terus mengalir dengan derasnya. Ia kecewa. Bagaimana bisa. Seingatnya tadi Hansol bilang , ia punya izin. Apa-apaan itu. Memangnnya Wonwoo ini apa _. Ini semua karena Kim-sialan-Mingyu_.

Pintu kamar Wonwoo terbuka. Wonwoo langsung cepat-cepat memejamkan matanya. Ia berpura-pura tidur. Terdengar derap langkah dan bunyi pintu yang kembali ditutup.

"hyung, aku tau kau tidak tidur"ucap Mingyu yang berdiri didekat ranjang Wonwoo.

"maafkan aku, hyung"ucapnya lagi. Melihat hyung-nya seperti ini Mingyu benar-benar merasa bersalah. Jujur , jika ia tau Wonwoo akan marah begini. Ia akan memilih mencium Wonwoo dari tadi daripada ikut berbelanja. Kan kalau sudah begini ia tidak bisa mencium Wonwoo. _cih ,_ modus.

Tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo duduk. Mengejutkan Mingyu memang. Mata itu penuh amarah dan air mata. Mingyu benar benar berpikir kalau ia akan dibunuh saat itu juga. Dengan kekuatan penuh. Wonwoo melempar bantal yang sudah dibanjiri air mata itu tepat mengenai wajah tampan Mingyu.

 _Awh_ Mingyu meringis. "maaf, hyung,maaf. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Maaf hyung"Mingyu terus mengucapkan kata maaf saat Wonwoo mulai melemparinya dengan apasaja yang bisa diraihnya. Sampai pintu kamar itu kembali terbuka. Wonwoo berhenti dari aktivitasnya. Begitu juga mingyu yang berhenti meminta maaf.

"keluarlah Mingyu. Aku akan bicara dengannya" ucap Seungcheol yang muncul dari balik pintu. Mingyu pun keluar lalu menutup kembali pintu. Membiarkan privasi mereka. Seungcheol mendekati Wonwoo yang menatapnya tajam, penuh kebencian.

"mau apa kau!?"Tanya Wonwoo sarkatis.

"mau mengobral kekasih mu hah!?" lanjutnya. Air mata Wonwoo kembali mengalir dengan deras. Ia benar-benar kesal. Disentuh pun ia tak mau. Berkali-kali Seungcheol mencoba memegang pundaknya tapi Wonwoo keukeuh menepisnya.

"Hansol bilang, kau member izin atas rencana Mingyu. Kau jahat hyung!" Wonwoo meluapkan semuanya. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Seungcheol masih berdiri ditempatnya. Ia tidak berniat menyela ucapan Wonwoo. Ia akan mendengar kekasihnya dengan baik.

"kau tau hyung? Aku mencintaimu. Aku menajga diriku agar kau tak kecewa. Tapi apa sekarang. Kau mebuat ku seakan-akan aku mengkhianatimu. Kau brengsek hyung!" wonwoo menangis. Ia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" ucapnya disela isakan yang terdengar memilukan.

Oke. Seungcheol benar-benar bersalah kali ini. Seungcheol yang berdiri dihadapannya kini memeluk tubuhnya. Tidak ada balasan.

"hey, aku sangat mencintai mu Choi Wonwoo. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu malahan." Ucapnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum dalam pelukan Seungcheol saat ia mendengar Seungcheol memanggilnya Choi Wonwoo. "aku Jeon Wonwoo,hyung. Jeon. Bukan Choi"ucap nya menegaskan. Sudah tak terdengar lagi isakan dari bibir Wonwoo. Berada dipelukan kekasihnya memang menenangkan hati. "aku akan merubahnya nanti,keke" balas Seungcheol.

"mereka hanya ingin menghukum mu. Tidak lebih. Aku tidak tau akan jadi seperti ini"ucap Seungcheol. Wonwoo melepaskan pelukan Seungcheol. Matanya tampak sembab. "menghukum?" tanyanya bingung.

"kau tidak melakukan apapun selain tidur, ingat?"ujar Seungcheol. _Astaga hanya karena itu_.

"jadi , hanya karena itu mereka melakukan semua ini?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil mengusap sisa air matanya.

"yang benar saja" lanjutnya.

Seungcheol menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Wonwoo. Tersenyum lalu mengecup kedua mata Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya bisa terpejam menikmati perlakuan dari kekasihnya ini. Setelah kedua mata, kini Seungcheol menegcup hidung Wonwoo. Setelah itu ia menempelkan kening dan juga hidungnya, sebelum kedua bibir itu menyatu. Seungcheol menyesap lembut bibir merah itu. Dalam ciumannya Seungcheol tersenyum. Ia tak menyangka bisa mendapatkan Wonwoo yang notabenenya susah didekati .

Seungcheol memiringkan kepalanya agar lebih mudah merasakan bibir Wonwoo. Kini tangan kanannya berpindah ke bagian belakang leher Wonwoo, menekan nya hingga ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan menuntut. Lelah dengan posisinya yang berdiri, Seungcheol duduk disebelah Wonwoo masih dengan bibir yang saling bertautan.

Ciuman itu mulai tak terkendali. Seungcheol menjilat bibir Wonwoo , meminta akses. Wonwoo dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya. Tanpa menunggu Seungcheol melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Wonwoo. Mengabsen satu persatu gigi Wonwoo.

"eunghh" Wonwoo melenguh nikmat. Sang leader memang lihai membuat Wonwoo tampak tak berdaya.

Mereka menautkan lidah, saling bertukar saliva. Tangan Seungcheol masih setia di tengkuk Wonwoo , mengelusnya seduktif.

"hah-hh"Wonwoo kehabisan nafas, ia memukul dada Seungcheol ringan. Bunyi _plop_ mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka. Sungguh sebenarnya Seungcheol tak ikhlas. Tak hilang akal , Seungcheol menurunkan ciuman nya keleher pucat Wonwoo. Kemudian menghiasinya dengan beberapa tanda berwarna merah pekat.

"h-hyunghhh" Seungcheol sangat tau dimana titik sensitive Wonwoo. Ditariknya sedikit kaos Wonwoo hingga menampakkan bahu putihnya. Menciumnya, menjilatnya seduktif lalu menghisapnya pelan , terciptalah warna merah itu dibahu Wonwoo. Tangan Seungcheol lainnya mulai masuk kedalam kaos yang dipakai Wonwoo. Mengelus perut rata nya, lalu perlahan naik menyentuh tonjolan kecil berwarna pink kecoklatan. Lagi lagi Wonwoo mendesah "hyuhh-nghh"

Sumpah, sekarang Wonwoo tampak menggairahkan. Bibir yang merah merekah. Mata yang sedikit sembab. Rambut yang acak-acakan. _Ugh_ mana kuat Seungcheol menahan nafsunya.

Dengan perlahan Seungcheol membaringkan Wonwoo diranjangnya. Lalu mengapit pinggang Wonwoo dengan kedua kakinya, kini Seungcheol menindih Wonwoo. Lalu ia membuka kaos Wonwoo. Wajahnya berkata "wow", seringaian tampak jelas diwajah pemuda tampan itu. Wonwoo mendelik.

"dasar mesum"

"tapi kau suka kan, ck"

Bibir Seungcheol mulai menggerayangi Wonwoo. Seungcheol menciumi bibir Wonwoo brutal. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya bisa melenguh mendesah kenikmatan dibawah Seungcheol. Ciuman itu kini mulai turun ke dada Wonwoo. Hey , itu titik sensitifnya.

"hahh, shh hyu-nghh"

"eungh" desah Wonwoo saat kejantanannya yang sudah menegang tak sengaja terkena siku Seungcheol.

" _little wonwoo_ sudah menunggu eoh?" ucap Seungcheol menyentuh kejantanan Wonwoo yang masih tertutupi celana jeans selutut.

"aku buka ya?" Tanya Seungcheol. Tanpa minta izin pun Seungcheol pasti akan membukanya. Seungcheol mulai membuka kancing celana Wonwoo, lalu resletingnya. Seungcheol menatap Wonwoo lapar, ia sudah tak sabar lagi ingin memasuki _hole_ sempit Wonwoo. Kalau dipikir-pikir ini yang kedua-kalinya mereka melakukan hubungan badan.

Dengan perlahan Seungcheol menurunkan celana Wonwoo. Seungcheol sengaja menurunkannya pelan pelan. Ia bilang ia ingin melihat ekspresi Wonwoo yang tak sabaran minta dimasuki.

"yakh ! hyung. Jangan seperti itu , aku malu!"protes Wonwoo. Wajah nya memerah. Lihatlah sekarang , Wonwoo hampir _naked_ sedangkan kekasihnya masih berpakaian lengkap.

"sabar sayang , aku akan segera menurun kan ny-"

"ASTAGA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" itu suara Seungkwan. Ia berniat mengambil cemilan 'pocky' yang ia tinggalkan dikamar Wonwoo. Tapi , yang ia lihat saat membuka pintu kamar Wonwoo adalah, Wonwoo yang topless berada dibawah Seungcheol , kaosnya yang tergeletak dilantai, dan astaga! Seungcheol yang sedang berusaha membuka celana Wonwoo.

Seungcheol segera berdiri membenahi pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakkan. Sedangkan Wonwoo buru-buru membenarkan celananya dan memakai kembali kaosnya. Seungcheol tersenyum bodoh kearah Seungkwan seakan-akan berkata yang-kau-lihat-ini-hanya-lelucon. Tentu saja Wonwoo dengan wajah datarnya, oh ditambah dengan sdikit rona merah dikedua pipinya. Siapa yang tidak malu jika kau dipergoki sedang bersetubuh oleh adikmu.

Wonwoo bahkan sampai lupa akan niatnya membunuh Mingyu. Ini semua karena Seungcheol yang membuatnya jadi lupa.

" _aku bersumpah , aku akan balas dendam, lihat saja nanti. Terutama kau Seungcheol-hyung!"_ -Jeon Wonwoo

 **EPILOG**

"kurasa Wonwoo hyung harus dihukum!" ucap Mingyu semangat. Seungcheol menatapnya aneh.

"aku setuju! Kita sama-sama lelah tapi ia bersantai didalam mimpinya dan kita membersihkan dorm" protes Seungkwan.

"aku juga setuju hyung!" ucap Dino.

Mingyu melirik Sengcheol, meminta persetujuan dari yang tertua.

"bagaimana hyung?" tanya Mingyu

"kenapa kita harus menghukumnya? Mungkin dia memang benar-benar kelelahan" Seungcheol membela.

Tentu saja Seungcheol membela Wonwoo , mana sanggup ia melihat kekasihnya dihukum manusia sebanyak ini.

"ini masalah solidaritas , hyung." Ucap Hoshi.

Mingyu berjalan mendekati Seungcheol-hyung nya itu. Ia sedikit menunduk membisikan rencana nya.

" _kita semua akan mencium Wonwoo, dan kau yang terakhir menciumnya. Kalau seandainya dia marah, kau akan minta maaf dengan ciuman. Aku yakin Wonwoo akan senang hati menerimanya, dan mungkin saja kau bisa mendapatkan '_ _ **itu**_ _'"_

Seungcheol tersenyum. "baiklah , lakukan sekuka kalian. Tapi jangan berlebihan. Aku akan memperhatikan kalian" ujar Seungcheol setelahnya. Akhirnya ia menyetujui rencana gilanya itu. Hari ini beberapa member ada kegiatan , jadi Wonwoo-nya tidak dicium banyak orang. Setidaknya ia bisa mendapatkan 'itu' nantinya.

" _terimakasih Mingyu-ya_ "-Seungcheol.

 **Fin~**

27 March 2016 ; 17.39

 ** _tadinya pengen update yang 'Our Love Story' tapi , karena belum selesai jadi aku posting yang ini dulu. Ini FF dengan cast Seventeen ,yang pertama kali aku buat._**

 ** _Aku meanie shipper sih, tapi ga tau kenapa pas liet Wonwoo sama scoups lucu aja gitu '-' dan akhirnya terciptalah FF nista nan amburegul ini '-'_**

 ** _thankseu *bow*_**

 ** _RnR Juseyoo~_**


End file.
